Disputa
by Kamuiwars
Summary: [Presente para a Marj] Sakuragi em sua maior disputa, quem seria o vencedor desse jogo? Teria um vencedor?


**Disputa**

Aquele era seu santuário, a quadra de basquete.

Era o local aonde se tornará um guerreiro, onde deixou a vida lhe mostrar que poderia ser bom em algo.

O som da bola ao contato a superfície da quadra era ritmado, que somado com a sua respiração e as cantadas que seu tênis emitia ao derrapar na quadra completava a melodia, e se tornava uma de suas músicas preferidas o fazendo se esquecer de todo o resto. Seu corpo respondia a música cantada na quadra seguindo uma dança coreografada, se sentia completo naquele momento. Tal pensamento o fez parar. De posse da bola e na posição de arremesso deixou a bola seguir seu caminho até a cesta.

- Quem pode ser completo sem amor!!! – foi sua resposta que ecoou pela quadra.

A bola brincou no aro dando voltas até cair suavemente para dentro da cesta. A vida era assim também um círculo sem fim aonde a força imposta no impulso lhe daria a oportunidade de fazer o ponto final ou perder tudo.

Riu sozinho de seu pensamento e completou.

- A vida é uma bola de basquete... – se virou e seguiu para a arquibancada para beber água. Mas foi surpreendido pelo som ritmado da bola em contando da superfície da quadra, virou-se rápido para ver quem era o invasor.

-Sakuragi!!! – disse a jovem com o mesmo sorriso doce, que ele tanto conhecia.

-Haruko?! O que faz aqui tão tarde? – questionou.

- Vi as luzes acessas e pensei que fosse meu irmão. - respondeu, se virando para arremessar a bola na cesta.

- O gorila... ops...o Akagi já foi para casa a muito tempo.- respondeu seguindo a trajetória da bola.

- Mas e você o que faz aqui?! – perguntou a jovem que acabava de marcar a cesta.

- Estou relaxando... - disse voltando para arquibancada para buscar a água.

- Se essa é a forma que você relaxa nem quero imaginar outras formas de você buscar o relaxamento... ou o que lhe deixaria completamente calmo!- ria a jovem que novamente brincava com a bola.

- Você... - numa resposta rápida que fugiu de sua boca, agora sua sede havia aumento pois havia dito algo que a muito escondia dela.

A moça continuou a brincar com a bola, mas agora olhava para ele em vez da cesta.

- O que o motiva a jogar? – pergunto a jovem fingindo não ter compreendido o comentário do rapaz.

- Você já teve algo que lhe desse sentindo a vida?- perguntou seriamente a olhando nos olhos.

- Como se isso sempre tivesse sido o seu objetivo? – retrucou com outra pergunta.

- É como se sempre tivesse aqui escondido... - apertou o peito – Como se isso o completasse.

- Então você se sente completo?

- Quase...

- Quase?! O basquete não lhe completa totalmente? – disse ela num tom preocupado.

- O basquete apesar de ter entrado na minha vida como um ato egoísta da minha parte se tornou algo primordial para mim, algo que não saberia ficar sem. Mas a vida não é só feita só de glória, suor e disputa... - explicou

- E falta o quê para se tornar completo? – perguntou curiosa.

Num movimento rápido deu um drible perfeito e tomou a bola dela, sentiu no ar o perfume doce da jovem e seguiu para a cesta, se virou para ela.

- Falta um par de tênis novo! – olha para o meu.

Ambos riram, mas Sakuragi ficou sério de repente.

Haruko percebeu a mudança repentina e o questionou se algo estava errado.

- Escute Haruko...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e só os sons ritmados da bola ecoava pela quadra.

- Esse som me faz me lembrar do som de um coração pulsando... tum-tum-tum-tum-tum- imitou o som.

- Então podemos dizer que aqui pulsa um coração! – disse sorrindo a jovem que se aproximou e roubou a bola aproveitando a distração dele.

- Realmente tem um coração pulsando forte aqui... - disse ele correndo atrás da jovem.

A cercando com todo o cuidado para não machucar a jovem, Sakuragi tentava recuperar a bola, mas não conseguia se concentrar em recuperar a bola, o perfume dela o fazer perder a razão, a contato da pele macia dela na sua, o fazia se sentir quase insano, ele a queria, ele a amava desde a primeira vez que a viu, não poderia enganar seu sentimento e muito mesmo o som acelerado de seu coração, como se ele pedisse loucamente para amar sem medo.

A jovem aproveitando a brecha deixada pelo rapaz e correu para a cesta lançando a bola.

Sakuragi se aproximou dela suavemente, e a envolveu em um abraço.

Haruko, sentiu o calor do corpo dele que invadia o seu, sentiu os músculos rígidos de um lutador e a simplicidade no ato do jovem que a apertava mansamente em seus braços. Contradizendo com todo seu jeito brusco com os outros.

- Sakuragi... - sussurrou...

Ele a largou um pouco para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos.

Ela o olhou diretamente, tocou seu rosto suavemente.

- Haruko... não existe disputa mais difícil para mim do que essa.

- Qual...

- A disputa do meu coração descompassado que pedi loucamente para lhe beijar, contra o meu medo doido de tudo isso ser apenas um sonho.

Haruko nas pontas do pé segura o rosto do jovem com as duas mãos, e o encontro inevitável dos lábios finalmente acontece, ele a envolveu sua cintura num abraço apertado que a levanta do chão, o beijo quente e envolvente era a total prova que aquele momento era real.

A disputa tinha um vencedor o amor.

End

Essa é uma fic comemorativa a minha amiga gaúcha hepta legal.

Marj apesar de essa fic ser bem simples esse é mais um vício que compartilhamos. Realmente não sei como um mangá de esporte poderia me atingir eu o Rei do Sedentarismo. Mas acho que a força de vontade é algo latente em cada página desse mangá. E por esse nosso gosto peculiar e refinado (sim eu sou Robert!),

Eu a presenteio lhe desejando mais do que um Feliz Aniversário!!!!

Desejo lhe toda a força de vontade por seguir e trilhar sempre um caminho brilhante, pois como digo pessoas iluminadas são difíceis de se encontrar mais eu tenho sorte e sempre acho pessoas altamente iluminadas!!!!

Te adoro

Mordidas


End file.
